The image forming apparatus usually prints an image of letters or the like on a recording face of a recording sheet while conveying the recording sheet on a conveying path set in the image forming apparatus (or a casing thereof). In order to remove a recording sheet jammed at a point along a conveying path, JP-UM-A-62-108352 discloses the formation of an opening in a portion of a casing corresponding to conveying rollers and arranging one of the conveying rollers in an opening/closing cover for opening/closing the opening.